


Благополучный район

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Watchmen 2018 [1]
Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Лори любит такие ночи. Нью-Йорк не спит, не затихает ни на секунду, но здесь — спокойно. И можно воображать пустынные, хорошо освещённые улицы своими владениями.
Series: FK Watchmen 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844788
Kudos: 1





	Благополучный район

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву 2018 для команды Watchmen, 5 лвл  
> http://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5595441
> 
> В комиксе Before Watchmen: Silk Spectre II и Watchmen упоминается, что Лори хотела стать ветеринаром.

Иногда Лори благодарна матери, что стала новым Шёлковым Призраком. 

Злило, что мать всё решила за неё, растила замену себе, не предлагая иных альтернатив, но всё же… «И чем ты _хочешь_ заняться? Стать домохозяйкой? Секретаршей в банке? Это разве полноценная жизнь? Что хорошего в «нормальной» жизни? Ужасная скука!» В этом Лори полностью согласна с матерью. В детстве она мечтала стать ветеринаром, но... некоторые мечты лучше оставить не воплощёнными. 

Лори пытается представить свою «нормальную» жизнь — и не может. Сидеть по восемь часов в офисе, бояться выходить на улицу с наступлением темноты… свихнуться от скуки можно. Пожалуй, матери в самом деле можно сказать спасибо. Особенно за то, что научила правильно бить и уклоняться. Лори не обольщается — справиться с действительно сильным и тренированным противником в одиночку ей не удастся, но её физических возможностей хватает, чтобы скрутить пьяного дебошира, разогнать банду подростков или избить грабителя. Этого достаточно, чтобы уверенно чувствовать себя на ночных улицах Нью-Йорка.

Она не обиделась, когда Джон намекнул, что лучше ей не соваться в проблемные районы. «Кто-то ведь должен патрулировать благополучные». Лори с ним согласна. В конце концов, она хочет приносить пользу, а не проблемы. И у неё получается. 

Каждый раз, когда Лори сдаёт полиции очередного козла, решившего, что ему всё можно, она думает: «Выкуси, Роршах». Этот тип ей совсем не нравится. В отличие от милого Ночной Совы II и харизматичного Озимандиаса, Роршах какой-то… пугающий. Дж… Доктор Манхэттен и то кажется гораздо нормальнее, чем он. А ещё этот Роршах считает, что место женщины — дома. Когда Лори сталкивается с ним, ей каждый раз чудится, что исходящее от него неодобрение можно почувствовать кожей. 

Сегодня она патрулирует Оберндейл в Квинсе. Третий час ночи, и ничто кроме её шагов не нарушает тишину. Кажется, в середине недели в это время даже поток транспорта редеет. По крайней мере, в спокойных семейных районах вроде этого. Лори любит такие ночи. Нью-Йорк не спит, не затихает ни на секунду, но _здесь_ — спокойно. И можно воображать пустынные, хорошо освещённые улицы своими владениями. 

Чистенькие таунхаусы, газоны и магазины, почти не изрисованные граффити. Никаких переполненных мусорных баков и бродячего зверья, роющегося в них. Лори выросла в похожем районе и знает, насколько здесь скучно — до того, что согласишься стать вигилянткой в нелепом наряде. Не только мать повлияла на неё.

Лори внимательно прислушивается и старается всё примечать. Ничего особенного. Где-то вдали перегавкиваются собаки. Погашены вывески магазинов и кафе. Темно в окнах домов. И уже около двух часов ни одной машины не проехало мимо. Тишина и спокойствие. 

Лори проходит мимо маленького цветочного магазинчика и здания местного почтамта, как вдруг слышит отчётливый шорох. Она замирает и прислушивается. Звук повторяется. На шаги не похоже. Скорее… как будто что-то упало. Сложно определить. Лори поворачивает назад — кажется, шорох раздавался как раз из узкого проулка между этими зданиями. Но ведь она только что заглядывала туда и ничего, кроме мусорных баков и стальной сетки на том конце не заметила…

Лори хмурится, подходит ближе и отшатывается. 

Она не могла не заметить _это_. Даже если _оно_ было упрятано между баков и вывалилось… нет, невозможно. 

Лори зажимает рот, чтоб не вскрикнуть. Чёрт, она видела трупы — сбитых, с открытыми переломами, зарезанных, видела мозги из размозжённых голов и находила обгоревшие трупы на пустырях, но это…

Желудок ледяным комом подкатывает к горлу, но она не может отвести взгляд от оскаленных зубов и глубоких кровавых дыр на месте глаз. Носа и ушей тоже не хватает. Тело — его наличествующая половина — в свете фонарей голубовато-бордовое, с белёсой прослойкой жира, лоснящееся, освежёванное подчистую. На виду каждая мышца, не прикрытая кожей. Запах крови и внутренностей забирается в ноздри — мерзкий, липкий, его невозможно было не почувствовать сразу. 

Из переломанных, неестественно вывернутых рук торчат острые осколки костей, будто от ключиц и до самых запястий они покрыты шипами. Чуть ниже рёбер — удивительно ровный, чистый срез, из которого вывалились синеватые обрванные петли кишок и торчит желтоватый зазубренный обломок позвоночника. Лори не сразу понимает, что это за комок валяется на асфальте рядом с кишками, а приглядевшись, различает печень. 

Одновременно её прошибает холодом и накатывает новая волна тошноты. Лори изо всех сил пытается сдержаться, но горло сжимает спазм, и её рвёт плохо переваренным сэндвичем с тунцом — прямо в ладонь, а потом и на туфли. Запах желчи смешивается с вонью мяса и дерьма.

Впервые Лори по-настоящему страшно. До дрожи в коленях. Она уверена — ещё совсем недавно трупа здесь не было. Тот звук… Кто-то принёс его сюда. И он всё ещё может быть здесь. Волоски на руках и затылке встают дыбом. Возможно, он следит за ней. 

Лори медленно отступает. Нужно вызвать полицию, таксофон близко — на той стороне улицы, перед кафе, нужно лишь пересечь её. Но она боится повернуться к проулку спиной. И медленно пятится.

Кто бы ни скрывался там в темноте, он не стал её преследовать. Лори не может понять, где этот чёртов психопат, или кто он там, прячется. _Как_ он успел меньше чем за минуту подкинуть труп и перелезть через ограждение, вплотную протянутое между стен? Это невозможно сделать бесшумно. Как он вообще приволок тело?

Она добирается до телефонной будки и прижимается к ней спиной. Облегчение так велико, что Лори готова разрыдаться, но сдерживается. Она входит внутрь и набирает номер полиции, не отрывая взгляд от улицы за стеклом — никого. Чертыхается, поняв, что сжимает трубку испачканной рвотой рукой. 

Проходит всего два гудка, но Лори кажется, что целая вечность. Диспетчер заверяет, что ближайший патруль прибудет через три минуты, не больше, и лучше бы ей не выходить из будки. Лори и не рвётся.

Ей не стыдно за свой страх — не каждый раз сталкиваешься с таким. Это естественное чувство. Но она представляет, что скажет Роршах, когда они пересекутся в следующий раз. Даже если это случится через полгода, он всё равно напомнит. Проскрипит что-нибудь в духе: «Теперь-то вы убедились, что на улицах может быть _опасно_?», или «Теперь вы понимаете, что женщинам нечего делать на улицах ночью?»

Лори злится. На мать. Какого хрена она распорядилась её жизнью? Не доиграла в героиню, захотела видеть продолжение своего дела. Лори пинает дверцу. Замечает на туфле прилипший кусочек тунца и стискивает зубы, чтобы не выругаться. Ну какая мать захочет, чтоб дочь шлялась по ночному Нью-Йорку и разнимала драки? Салли Юпитер и тут соригинальничала. 

Впервые Лори задумывается, что не так уж плохо быть домохозяйкой, официанткой или клерком. По крайней мере, они меньше рискуют нарваться на маньяка или агрессивную толпу. Не нужно патрулировать до утра, охраняя покой тех, кто даже спасибо не скажет; можно спать в тёплой постели, а не слоняться по улицам в холод и дождь. Чёрт, да обычная жизнь не так уж плоха!

Но Лори знает, что как бы ни злилась сейчас, завтра с наступлением темноты выйдет снова. Просто потому, что ничего другого не умеет.


End file.
